I Don't Believe in Love
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Four years has passed, and she is stuck on a guy that once showed her kindness and frinedship. She is back in town, and all she can think about is him. Three shot Finished
1. Confused

_**Note**: I will have the next chapter for Unexpected Guest up sometie this week. This is only Short story, about 3 chapters long._

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: ****AsI said in my other storier,I do not own BeyBlade. Non of it, allI own is my OC's that might apper in this story**_

* * *

**_I Don't Believe In Love_**

**Chaper 1: Confused**

**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Love is a dreadful thing, why? Because it causes pain and suffering, and it's a weakness that I can do without. Well that's what I though until he came alone.

Every since I met him, I have been wondering about this whole, banish the love from my heart. He showed me kindness, even when I was out to get his betbest, he still showed me kindness. And I still don't know why?

Where I grew up when someone showed you kindness, you were expected to repay them. But not him, he just did it and that was that. He didn't ask for anything in return.

But I still did, he was hurt, so I helped him, and again he didn't ask for anything in return.

It has been a few years since I last saw him, but I never stopped thinking about him. He is always on my mind, and I don't know what to do.

My brother thinks I'm going crazy, my friends say I'm in love.

But how can I be in love when I have forced myself to believe that love is for the weak?

Maybe I'm getting weak. I don't know.

And if I am in love, is he? I don't even know if he even remembers me, let alone love me.

I have been back in town for three days, three long days. And all I can do is think about him, and what he looks like.

My brother and my friends are going to meet them tomorrow, and I don't know what to do, I don't know how I well react when I see him, or what I will say.

I'm so confused, and I hate it.

I remember once when I called myself a strong girl, and nothing like this bother me, I could pass the hottest guy and not even blink. I could have the hottest guys hit on me, and not even spare them a look. So why is this so different? Have I really fallen in love? Or am I just thinking too much on this. Or maybe I'm still surprised about the kindness he showed me so long ago.

I'm 18 years old, I'm starting college in the fall, and I can't get my mind off one guy, that I only know for not even a year, and that was four years ago. For all I know he could have a girlfriend, and not even know who I am.

Damn it all.

Love what is it for any way. I don't remember ever feeling loved, well beside from my brother, and my friends. But I mean real love, the between tow people, that want too spent the rest of their lives together. I want to feel it, but I can't, or I won't let myself.

I don't know.

"Are you all right?" came my brothers from behind me.

"Fine, just thinking" I answered looking out over the water, the sun was setting and it panted a beautiful scene of orange and pink on the water.

"Again, you think too much. And beside the others are getting worried about you." He said in a joking manner and taking a place on the hill by my side.

"They always worry" I answered not looking at him, but at the amazing sunset in front of me.

"True, but what are friends for, right, and besides, we have to get up early to catch the famous beybreakers before the start training. If Kai is the same Kai, they well be up at six or earlier." He teased.

I sighed and got up not bothering to look at him, my mind was still else where. "I guess" was my answer as I started to walk back, not bothering to see if my brother was following or not.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, andI know that it might be a bit confusing, but all well be answered in the next chapter.  
Till next time  
I ShadowsOfTheHeart take my leave._


	2. Thinking Of You

_Note: I will have the next chapter for Unexpected Guest up today sometime. And I would like to thank_ Monkey-Leo, _and _cUt-TiLl-alL-tHe-BlOoD-SaApS-oUt_ for the reviews._

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own BeyBlade, if I did, I would not be here writing about it. Why would I? Then only clamp I own is to the plot line of this story, and my be a OC the could make a small appearance in this short story.**_ _**

* * *

**_

**_I Don't Believe In Love  
_  
Thinking Of You****_.  
_  
By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

It's been four years since I last saw that team. I remember it so well, the battles, the hate, and the friendship. But most of all I remember her. She was different, I don't know why, but she was. 

She was strong, she even beat me once in a beybattle.

But she was different then the others. And I made her see that. I showered her kindness and friendship. I wasn't faking when I did these things, I really wanted to be her friend, or maybe something more.

She will be here tomorrow, and I don't know what I will say. I'm usually good at these sort of things, but like I said before, she is different.

You think after four years I would forget about her, or not care. But that's not the case. I have never stopped thinking about her, and I have always cared. I tried showing it to her once, which surprised her greatly. But she showed me kindness back, I don't know if it was because I shower her kindness or because she actually cared.

Four years, stuck on the same girl. I turned down so may girls because they weren't like her. Her while spirt, her unpredictable moves, and her most attractive feature, her sarcasm. She has her own sense of humor, that I love, and miss.

My friends think I'm crazy for never going on dates with the hot girls that hound he every day. But how can I date them when they only see me as a trophy, and nothing more. I have fame and a title, that's all they see. And again they are not her.

She knew me before I really famous, before I fought so hard to save beyblading, and before I gained my title.

Tomorrow I will see her, for the first time in four years. I'm so excited, but externally nervous at the same time.

Tyson keeps asking me what's wrong, Kai just gives me a sly smirk likes he knows what I'm thinking, Ray just shacks his head, Hilary just gives me a confused look, and Daichi is just as annoying as Tyson. Kenny is to buys typing on his laptop to notice, and Hiro is also giving me a sly look, like he also knows what is going on.

Ray is the only own I have officially told, I think Kai over heard, or just knows because he is Kai, and some how he ends up knowing everything.

Over the years I have been close to all the beybreakers, but I have become closes to Ray. We just click in a way.

I don't think I have ever had a full conversation with Kai.

I'm close with Tyson, but he has a bid mouth, but I can always trust him to be there when I need him.

Kenny is ok, we are friends and all, but he loves that computer more then anything.

Hilary is ok, she is more close to Tyson the anyone else, but I consider her like s sister more then anything else.

Daichi has a bigger mouth then Tyson, and he is still young.

Hiro is the coach, but gives good advice when needed.

"Max, you have been off in your own world for the passed half hour, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Tyson, as he sat next to me on the back porch of his Dojo.

I should tell him, but I don' know if he would understand, he still can't tell Hilary he likes her, even though he still denies it, and it is so noticeable now.

"I'm find Tyson, just got something on my mind" I replied, as I watch the sun sit over the brick wall.

"Like what, you know Max you can tell me anything." He stated in a soft voice.

Tyson has his ways when it came to talking to people, he is a natural charmer when he wants to be.

"Have you ever met someone and no matter how hard you try, you can't get them off your mind?" I asked looking at the sunset, well what's left of it.

I heard Tyson giggle "So that's what it's about, you have a girl on the brain?"

I sighed and smiled "You could say that, but you didn't answer my question" I teased, I also want to get some info out of him.

He sighed "Yes, everyday for 5 years, maybe even longer."

I smiled I know who he was talking about.

"She coming her tomorrow, I haven't seen her in four years." I said watching the last bit I sunlight duck behind the wall.

"Her, somehow I'm not surprised. When you first met her in person, I knew you where interested in her." he said in a low voice.

"I guess I was" I replied, then a sly smile came across my face."So who is the girl on your mind?"

Tyson shoulders tents, then relaxed. "You don't know? Ges Max I though you were suppose to be smart"

I smirked "I am smart, I just wan to hear you say it, because you never have."

Tyson tented again, then let out a sight "Hilary" he said in a soft voice.

"That's better, now all you have to do it tell her, and all will be right with the world" I told him as I got up, the sun was set, and darkness was setting in.

"Soon" Tyson said as he to got up, but he went back inside.

I looked up at the sky, and there I saw a single start, the wishing start. I made a silence wish to myself and went back inside. Tomorrow I will finally she her, and tell her what I feel.

_I wish, I wish Oh wishing start, that she will remember me, and not reject me._

_**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next chapter will be the last chapter,  
and you will finally know who the Mystery Girl is. **_


	3. A Long Awaited Meet

**Note:** _This is the last chapter of this Fanfic. And the next chapter for Unexpected guest will be up this week I swear on my life, and I don't do that often. Cadet honor, and you can hold me to it. I have been a sea cadet for 6 years. And I would like to thank xxxHinaxxx, Monkey-leo, and cUt-TilL-aLl-ThE-nLoOd-SeApS-oUt, for the reviews, and I want to thanks all the people who read this story_.

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I wish I did, because I wouldn't be keeping track of my money. Damn college and it's expenses. I had to pay $10 to wash my cloths... Any ways, off tpoic. I don't own beyblade, just the story line of this Fanfic._****

* * *

**

I Don't Believe In Love

**Chapter 3**

_**A Lone Awaited Meet **_

**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"ARE YOU READY YET?" yelled my brother from the other side of the door way.

Today is the day I will meet him again, but I don't know what to do, or what I will say. I have been up since 4 this morning, and I have been ready since 4:30. The problem is, I don't know if I want to go or not, so I have been have a internal battle with myself for a hour now.

"ARE YOU EVEN LASTING TO ME?" he shouted again.

I sighed, it was now of never, god only knows when I'll see him again, wait I'm going to college here, of course I'll see him. But then it well be weird, because I back down from going to seem him to day. Damn it all, I'll just go.

"MAR... WHOOSH, I swung the door open, and there stood my brother with a very shocked look on his face.

"About time" he said after he overcame his shock.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him, the less time I spent talking to him the better, it's not that I don't like him, it's just he has been on my case about this hiding the love, and all. Well that's what he called it.

* * *

I wonder when they are getting here. I have been up since 4:00, I guess I'm really excited or really, really nervous. Eighter way I have been up since 4, and I have been ready since 4:15. I was even up before Kai, which doesn't happen to often, actually I don't think it's ever happen, until now that is.

When Kai did wake up, which was around 4:30, he just gave me a strange look, and smirked. I think he knows something. Wait this is Kai, of course he knows something.

Tyson won't be getting up anytime soon, I think the day Tyson gets up before Hillary gets here, hell would have to freeze over 10 times.

"Your up early" came a calm cool voice, that could only belong to Ray.

I looked up at him and gave a sly grin "just couldn't' stay asleep"

Ray shook his head "so what's the plan when she gets here?"

I shook my head, I have no idea what I'm going to say, or do, once she get here.

"Well, I guess that's a problem." commented Ray.

"I well just wait and see what happened" I replied.

I got up and walked over to the mirror, and took another look, I have been doing this every 5 minutes since I got ready.

My hair, is the same as it's always been, I could never do anything with it. For my cloths, I have on a white t-shirt, and a black button up over shirt, and a pair of blue baggy jeans. I don't know if this is to much or to little.

"You look fine, stop worrying" came a female voice.

I turned around and found Hilary in the door was, she was beautiful as ever. She wore a pari of low cute jeans, and a pink t-shirt, her hair just down, but it was to about her waist. Tyson was lucky to have her. But to me she is like a sister.

"So do you, trying to impress Tyson?" I asked with a sly grin.

"no.. I just.. Well.. I ..." She stuttered with a blush on her face.

"Right, well I guess you should go wake him up, it's almost 5:30" I joked

She again blushed and walked towards Tyson's room. It was funny, even though they have been going out for the past 2 years, she still blushes.

KNOCK...KNOCK

I jumped, that was them, Oh god, don't let me fuck this up.

* * *

Okay, this it, in just a few minutes he will be in that door way, or in the living room when I walk in. Oh god, don't let me fuck this up!

I stood there waiting for the door to open, my brother was bounding on the door.

WHOOSH! The door flew opened and my brother jumped back and held his chest "WOW... don't do that" he cried to the person who opened the door.

It just looked at him, it was Ray, he didn't really change that much, the same long navy blue hair, but he was dressed more like a normal person now. He is wearing blue baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt, but he still had his bandana around his forehead.

He smiled and said "good to see all of you again, please come in"

The same cool voice, I wonder if he has changed.

I was the last to go in, as I passed Ray he smiled at me, but it was a weird smile, like he knew something.

We walked into the training room of the dojo, no one was there, I was kind of disappointed, I was hoping to see him.

What am I thinking, I'm not suppose to be getting all mushy about this, what is wrong with me.

I walked over to the window and leaned agents it, the rest of my team just took a seat on the floor and waited for our old friends to great us.

I looked out the window and sighed, this was going to be a long day, I just know it.

"HEY GUYS... LONE TIME" I snapped my head to the entreats of the dojo, and sure enough there as Tyson, with.. Waite is he holding Hilary's hand?

The two walked in and greeted everyone, and I knew they were all thinking the same question. What's up with Tyson and Hilary?

"Hey Tyson, how are things going?" asked my brother

"Great Joseph, me and the guy's are staring college in a week, and the team is as strong as ever" Tyson answered as he a Hilary took a set on the floor in front of them.

"So what's the deal with you a Hilary" asked Dunga out of no where, really I wonder if that guy has a brain.

I watch as a light shad of pink came across Hilary's face as Tyson scratched the back of his head.

"Well we have been going out for the past year" he answered

They just shook their heads, we all knew it was bound to happen.

"Hey" came a voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, my breath caught as I saw who it was. It was him, and I had to say, he looked good, better since I last say him.

"Hi" I managed to chock out. .

* * *

"Hey" I said from behind her.

She jumped and turned around fast and stopped dead when she saw me.

She looks more beautiful now then when I last say her.

"Hi" she said in a low voice.

I didn't know if this was a good or bad sing. You see when she first came in I made a mad dash for the kitchen to catch my breath. I lost all train of though, so ya, you could say I freaked.

So I waited until Tyson and Hilary came in, and then I took my change to speak to her. Well here it goes.

I looked deep in her eyes, at the same time taking a quick glance around the room to see if anyone was watching. To my relief, no one was, they were to caught up in Hilary and Tyson.

"Come with me" I said in a low voice as I took her hand, and lead her out side and away from prying eyes.

She didn't say anything and followed my lead.

* * *

Max took my hand a lead me out side, I didn't know what to do so I just followed.

His touch was soft, just like when he helped me so long ago.

There is a slight tingle in my stomach, and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. This isn't me, what the hell. Why does he have this affect one me?

He took me to the rock pond and made me sit down. What do I do now?

"Lone time" he said in a soft voice, but there was something else there, but I don't quite know what it is.

"It has" I replied, quite surprised, (that wasn't suppose to rime) I wasn't excepting to be able to speak.

He looked into my eyes and smiled then said "To tell the truth I was nervous to meet you again"

I help back the shock and smiled as best I could " I was to" wow I wasn't going to say that, it slipped.

He smiled again "Really, well then, I need to tell you something, it has been bugging me for a lone time Mariam"

I shivered when he said my name.

"What is I Max" I asked trying to hid the emotion in my voice,

Max took my hand and looked deep in my eyes, like he was looking though my sole "I haven't stop thinking about you in 4 years, and I have missed you ever day when you left. I didn't know what it was at first, but not I know, Mariam I have fallen in love with you"

I just looked at him, and I could feel the happiness inside of me, the way he said it was beautiful, like a poem.

I dropped his hand and hugged him. "I feel the same" was all I said, because that's all that needed to be said.

Max pulled me back and took another look in my eyes, and with out warring he pulled me in for a passionate kiss, that was filled with love.

I kissed him back, and enjoyed it. I now know that it was love that I felt for him, and I will not deni him any longer.

We pulled apart, and gazed into each others eyes, I knew then what it was like to be loved, and that I have been loved all along.


End file.
